


My Baby Girl

by Elfdragon12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Again all shipping is very minor, Buggy/Alvida (hinted at), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Minor Kaya/Usopp, Protective Fathers, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, i'll add more tags as i post more chapters, ignoring it is easy if not your thing, mild AU, not really shippy except for two chapters that hint at ships but I'll tag, started posting this on ff.net in 2008
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: It's hard being a father, especially being the father of young women going off into the world of make-up and boys. So, how would the guys from One Piece handle meeting their daughter's first date?





	1. Sanji

"Okay, Daddy." A young woman with blond hair looked to her father, a chef named Sanji. "My date is going to be here any minute and I don't want you to scare him off."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Sanji told his daughter in the sweetest, most honey-coated tone possible. At the moment he was cleaning off a knife that he had used to prepare a meal for himself and the girl's mother. "But let me meet him before you leave, okay?"

The girl looked at her father warily, folding her arms over her chest. She pouted her lips and thought about what could happen. "Alright." She agreed slowly. "But don't scare him!" She added quickly with a glare. "I'm going to fix my make-up, so let me know when he gets here."

"Of course!" Sanji said with a silly grin.

A few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Still holding the knife in his hand, Sanji left the kitchen to answer the door. The person at the door was a young man with a bouquet of flowers. Ah, this had to be the date his daughter was talking about. "I take it you're here for my daughter."

"Uh yeah." Sanji noticed with pleasure that this kid was distracted by his knife. This kid knew just what to keep his eyes on.

"Address me as 'sir', boy." The chef told his daughter's date, fingering the kitchen knife.

The young man snapped to attention. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Sanji lowered the knife a bit, so that the boy would pay more attention to what he was saying. "Now," he began in a low tone, "I want you to understand something very inportant. That girl you're about to leave with is my very special baby girl. I want you treat her like a princess and have her home by nine thirty. If I find out that you've landed a hand on her or treated her badly-" He let the threat hang in the air for the boy's imagination to come up with something suitable.

"Daddy!" Sanji's daughter called out. "Why didn't you tell my date was here?"

The blond chef quickly hid his knife so that the girl wouldn't see it. "Oh, he just got here. I was just about to call you." Sanji stepped away from the door. "Have fun and be safe."

The girl shook her head with a sigh before hugging her father. "Love you, Dad." She told him, not seeing him glare at her date. After the hug, she left, following her date to his car.

Sanji took a cigarette out and lit it. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Zoro's daughter has a boy come to his dojo?

Hey, Dad, what time is it?" A dark haired girl called out to her father, a swordsman with green hair named Roronoa Zoro. She peeked into the dojo where he was training his body. Nine times out of ten, if he wasn't snoozing away on the couch, he was in the dojo with some weights or whatever. As a matter of fact, the girl was just out of the bathroom, washing off after a rough day of training.

Zoro looked up to the only clock inside the dojo. "Six-fifty." Then he glanced at his daughter. She was dressed nicely, as in with a skirt and a blouse. After a moment, he remembered the reason. "Oh, you've got that guy coming to pick you up, right?"

The girl nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, he should be here in a couple of minutes." She ran a hand through her hair, before she remembered something. "Oh, before I forget again, I told him to head over to this door over here to pick me up since I'd probably be quicker to answer over here than the front door." In her head, she added that he, unlike herself and her father, was decent at dealing with directions. She always tried, but always ended up taking at least one wrong turn somewhere along the way.

A knock on the door drew the attention of both daughter and father. The girl bolted over to the door, answering it. Seeing a young man standing before her, she beamed. "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, I hope that's no problem."

"Oh, no." She waved off the boy's worry. "Just hold on and I'll grab my shoes and bag."

"Right."

Intrigued, Zoro watched his daughter's interaction with this boy. Sure, she was often with boys, but this was rather different. Shaking his head, the swordsman felt exasperated. Women, no matter what age they were, were very strange creatures. He wondered how he had dealt with this girl and his wife for so long. His daughter's feet made little sounds as she left the dojo, leaving behind her date and her father.

While Zoro was sharpening his katana, he couldn't help but notice that the boy was watching him with, oh, what was it? Fear? A smirk tugged at his lips as an idea began to formulate in his mind.

"So, uh," The boy coughed, starting an awkward conversation, "you use those swords very often?"

It was really hard for Zoro not to laugh. "Yeah, unfortunately for that other boy that came over." Keeping a cool and straight face, Zoro examined the tip of his blade.

That caught the boy's attention. His face paled. "Huh? The other boy?"

"Oh yeah," Zoro faked a gasp. "She didn't want me to tell you about him."

The door to the dojo slid open and Zoro's daughter walked in, holding her sandals in one hand and her bag in the other. "Alright, I'm ready." She trotted across the dojo floor, waiting to slip on her sandals until she reached the door. "Bye Dad."

Waving off his daughter, Zoro returned to sharpening his katana. After he was sure they were gone, Zoro burst into loud laughter. He had to give that kid some credit; he didn't wet his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my more favorite chapters because Zoro has a different attitude when it comes to his daughter seeing boys. Inspired by Zoro telling Usopp's crew on his home island that they ate Usopp.


	3. Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole crew gets in on the fun.

"Hey, Dad," Shanks swiveled his head to a young woman standing on the staircase, "I forgot to tell you something."

Tilting his head, the captain looked at his daughter with curiosity. She was dressed in a pretty blouse and skirt. The red hair she inherited from him was done in lovely curls instead being held back by a scarf like usual. Shanks couldn't ignore the good-natured catcalls from some of his crew members either. "You look pretty. Going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, that's what I forget to tell you after you docked in," she explained as she flitted down the rest of the stairs. The captain noticed she wasn't wearing shoes yet. "I'm going on date tonight with one of the boys from town. He'll be coming in a couple of minutes. Try to tell your crew not to give him a hard time," she asked as she kissed her father's forehead.

"You're no fun," the largest crew member, Lucky Roux, could be heard over the general guffaws from the crew. "Since you don't have any brothers, somebody's gotta give the boy trouble."

In response, the girl stuck out her tongue. "I still want to have my date tonight."

Putting out his cigarette, Benn Beckman the first mate smiled at the girl. "Don't worry about it. They all remember you as the little girl sitting on the captain's knee. We're all a little protective of you." He was calm in the face of her scrutinizing look and gave a shrug. "That's what happens when you're the captain's daughter."

Shanks laughed at the interactions between his daughter and the crew. He almost missed the boy who had just came in. The boy looked like a scrawny kid. "I think that's your date at the door," he told the young woman as he nudged her.

"Oh!" The girl made her way through the tables and drinking, feasting pirates while ignoring the comments some of the drunker ones made. "Come on in," she pulled the boy in further, "don't worry about these guys. They're only talk."

"Right," the boy was hesitant, but did go with his date.

Holding back more laughter, Shanks watched his daughter lead the boy to the stairway and leave him there as she went for her show. The nervous looks the boy was giving were blatant. Once the captain saw his daughter had gone up the stairs, he gestured for the boy to come over to him. "Relax, kid," he said once he noticed the boy's stiff movements. The redhead plopped a tankard down next to him. "Have a drink, my daughter won't mind."

"Thanks, sir," the boy noticed that Shanks was missing an arm and the three scars. He warily picked up the tankard. "You're not going to threaten me to be careful with your daughter, are you?"

Shanks didn't bother holding back his laughter this time. He gave the boy a hard thump on the back. However, Shanks smothered the laugh so he could speak. "Smart kid. I don't need to warn you about that, do I?"

Gulping, the boy looked around at the crew who had picked up on who the kid was. Some were fingering their swords and others were cleaning their pistols. Lucky Roux had a devilish grin on his face. Benn was lighting up another cigarette, bringing a no-nonsense atmosphere with its glow. "No, sir," the kid finally spoke, "you don't."

"Alright, I'm ready!" The girl of the moment came rushed down the stairs. When she noticed that her date had stood up a little too quickly, she looked around with suspicion at the crew who had quickly stowed away the weapons. Shrugging it off, she grabbed the boy's arm with a smile. "Let's go."

"Have fun" Shanks called after them with a wide grin, joking about the turn of events with his crew after he was sure the two teenagers were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I intended it when I first wrote this chapter, but it could be read with Shanks/Makino in mind. However, I made no reference to the mother, so that doesn't make it one of the shippy chapters.


	4. Mihawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few people who can stand up to Mihawk's scrutiny lives under his own roof.

"What is the occasion?" Dracule Mihawk asked, standing in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom.

The swordsman's daughter glanced up at his reflection in her mirror. She was in the process of pinning back a rogue strand of black hair. Her golden brown eyes were wide with the realization that she had been caught. "I'll be going out tonight, Father."

Quirking an eyebrow, Mihawk leaned against the door. "With whom?"

As she fixed an earring, the girl leaned away from her vanity. She wore a red and black dress that flattered her slim figure with no flaws. "I'll be going with a boy," she explained, "he asked me to go to a party with him last week."

"It is a date then and this boy," Mihawk barely restrained his dark feelings for that particular word, "likes you."

"Yes," Mihawk's daughter gave a simple answer. "He should be here any moment."

As if the girl was a magician, parent and child heard a knock at the door. The girl tried to outmaneuver the swordsman, but Mihawk made it to the door first.

At the door was a young man. The boy's blond hair was only somewhat kempt and the clothes he wore were disheveled-though that was probably the effect of walking in this wind. As for the boy's physique, Mihawk was unimpressed. There were signs he trained, but not diligently enough. Mihawk's daughter had most likely spent more time training than this boy did. In the boy's hand was a bouquet of flowers-red roses, Mihawk was displeased to notice.

Having squirmed under Mihawk's stern and examining gaze long enough, the young man looked to the swordsman's daughter. "Are you ready to go?"

Before the girl answered, her father caught her eyes. The two stared at each other, neither one flinching away. In this moment, words were unnecessary between them.

Mihawk made the first flinch and that was the end of the contest of wills. Acquiescing his loss, he stepped aside so that his daughter could leave. He had to restrain an exasperated sigh over his weakness. It used to be that few would challenge him and those that did died.

Flashing a triumphant smile, the girl gave her date a nod, "yes." She accepted the roses and, turning to her father, passed the flowers to him and pecked a kiss on both of the man's cheeks. "I'll see you later tonight, Father."

The boy bowed to Mihawk before the girl took his arm. "I'll take good care of her, sir." His throat notably clenched.

"See to it that you do," Mihawk gave the boy a little nod of acknowledgement.

As the young couple left, Mihawk felt grateful that his daughter was his most promising pupil and that, if necessary, she could castrate the boy herself.


	5. Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy's daughter is more than he knows how to handle, like so many things in his life. (Hinted Buggy/Alvida. Barely, so it's easy to ignore if not your thing.)

It was one of those rare times that Buggy's crew made port on an island they'd visited before. The visit would last for a week and they were going to enjoy their shore leave. Captain Buggy didn't stray from his inn all that much, enjoying drinks and bossing everyone around. However, Buggy wasn't being entirely oblivious during his fun.

His daughter, who inherited his blue hair, was acting odd. The little thing had been avoiding him the entire day. She was also dressed a little nicer than usual-she inherited her mother's high attitude. If she was putting more effort into looking nice, that meant there was someone she was trying to look nice for.

As Buggy's crew threw a rambunctious party, he kept an eye on his daughter. She had a smile on her face the whole time, but her eyes kept darting to the far away clock. The girl was waiting for something. After a while, his daughter stood up, excusing herself from the party-'I need my beauty sleep' was the excuse. As if anyone could get sleep during this ruckus.

Buggy left the party without an excuse-the crew came up with their own version anyway. All the thugs he picked up from Impel Down had the tendency to do that for some reason. Well, it usually did more good than bad for his image anyway. He followed his daughter's footsteps to her bedroom. With his ear pressed to the door, he was just able to hear the window open and close.

Oh-hoh, the girl thought she could sneak out without the great pirate captain, Buggy the Clown, noticing, did she?

Using another room and window, Buggy crept out after his daughter. He made sure to stay a few seconds behind so he didn't catch her too fast. If he did, he'd never be able to find out just what it was she was doing.

As the girl left the shadows of the building, Buggy noticed someone else approaching. It was a boy. In the darkness, it was difficult to tell what he looked like, but the pirate captain knew it was a boy.

The pieces clicked together in Buggy's mind. It explained everything quite nicely. His daughter was going on a date with this boy in secret. At first, Buggy scowled at the thought of some piece of trash boy touching his daughter, of all people. However, his face eased into an evil grin. She thought she could pull one over her father? Not this time.

Buggy didn't say a word until he was close enough to hover over his daughter. "Who is this?"

"Ah!" The girl squealed. "Ah-hahah," she tried to brush it off, "Daddy, I thought you were enjoying the party. After all, you're only going to be in town a couple of more days, right?"

The pirate used his Devil Fruit power to hover taller over his daughter. "I thought you were tired and going to bed."

Looking from her father to her date, the girl laughed nervously. "Well, uh, I had forgotten that I was going to meet with my friend tonight and I figured that your party shouldn't be disturbed, so I went out a different way."

"Who is your friend?"

"Um, Daddy?" His daughter leaned up to get closer to his face, grabbing his shirt. "If you ruin this date," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "I'll tell Mommy." The sugar in her voice was the type usually laced with arsenic—deadly sweet.

Shocked, the blood drained from the pirate's face. Buggy prided himself on the fact that his daughter was a quick thinker. However it often came to bite him where it hurt when it was the most inconvenient. This was the reason he didn't come to visit all this often. He hated being outsmarted like this.

Telling his wife about a ruined date would guarantee not only sleeping on the couch, but spiteful payback in the weeks to come. It would probably come in the form of something utterly humiliating and take place in front of his crew.

"H-have fun with your friend, princess." Buggy did a complete one-eighty as he patted her on the head. "And don't stay out too long."

"Thanks, Daddy." The little viper grinned as she ran off holding the boy's hand.

As the fearsome pirate captain, Buggy the Clown, went back to the tavern, he grumbled curses under his breath for all the women he had met, still knew, and would ever meet.


	6. Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp's daughter loves his stories, but, just this once, she wished he would cut it short.

She loved her father, she really did. The stories he told were high up there on her list of favorite things. However, he had certain exasperating habits.

Usopp, also known as the Straw Hat Pirates' master sniper Sogeking, told stories. He shared many and it was like he had one for every subject imaginable. As the girl sat there, she couldn't help but wish that she left it to her mother to explain that she would be going out on a date. Especially since her date was going to arrive any moment now. She still wasn't finished getting ready, the final touches hadn't been made just yet.

"And there we were," Usopp continued his storytelling, "trapped between the wall and the thir-fif-no, one hundred ruffians blocking the exit. Each one half as tall as a giant with the strength to match and I was running out of ammo. Things were looking hopeless for your mother and I."

The young blond glanced at the clock. Oh, he would be here any minute now. She had better stop her father right at this transition moment or else there would be no stopping him. "Hang on one minute, okay, daddy?" She asked, giving him a hesitant smile as she stood up. "I just need to finish a couple of things and then I'll be back to listen."

"Huh?" Usopp blinked at the interruption. The sniper's mind raced to bring himself down to earth and refresh himself on just what the situation was. "Oh! Oh, right," he gave a little cough, "Go on ahead."

"Thank you, daddy," his daughter grinned a thousand watts at him before running off to finish her preparations.

Glad to finally have a moment to herself to finish dressing up, the young woman sighed. She closed her bedroom door and stood in front of the mirror. Smoothing her dress out, she gave a little satisfied nod. It didn't take long for the girl to dig out her shoes after that and, when she had everything she needed ready, she made the last touches to her make-up.

Faintly, she heard the frontdoor open. The blond gasped. Her date had already arrived! Grabbing her shoes and her purse, she threw open her bedroom door and raced for the entrance.

"I am the Great Captain, Usopp!" The sniper's introduction could be heard from across the house. "Feared across the four Blues and wanted by the Marines! My followers number over eight thousand!" That over with, his voice grew just a little quieter. "Now who are you?"

Usopp's daughter hooked his arm, smiling up at him. "Daddy, this is my date."

The young man at the door was clean-cut and had a nice smile. There was nothing about him to set him apart from any other nice young man on the island, but there had to be something for her to accept a date. She had the habit of turning boys down.

"I see," Usopp's voice lost its bravado as the enormity of the situation really hit him. His daughter, who saw him as the sun in her sky, was going to have another boy in her life. "Ahem," he cleared his throat as he folded his arms and stared down the young hopeful in front of him, "see to it that you take good care of her. Any funny stuff and I'll sic my eight thousand followers on you."

"Uh," the young man quirked an eyebrow, "yes, sir."

"Good," the sniper nodded.

His daughter waited a second, just to make sure her father was finished. "I'll see you later tonight, daddy," she told him as she kissed him on the cheek. After that, she looped her arm around her date's and set off with the young man.

The two had made it quite a distance from the house when something hit the ground just by the young man's foot. Curiosity taking hold, he knelt down to examine whatever it had been that almost hit him. It was a little rock with something attached to it. He untied the note and read it over.

"What is it?" The girl asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Nothing." The young man stuffed the note in his pocket. He looked back at the house they had left his face paling at how far they had come from it.

The Great Captain Usopp hadn't gained the reputation of 'master sniper' for nothing.


	7. Sir Crocodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character, Sir Crocodile, plays a tricky game with his daughter.

"We're not going to the Desert Flower, so you can call off your spies."

Looking up from his wine glass, Sir Crocodile glanced to his daughter. The young woman stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She had a familiar look of defiance; the way her eyebrows drew together, the hint of a frown, and just the slightest raise of her chin. She must have had him all figured out.

The father chuckled. Placing down his glass, he leaned back in his chair. "Why," he chuckled again, "I'm hurt that you would think I'd spy on you like that."

She didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry, my girl," Crocodile smirked, "my agents are on orders that, if they see you, they are not too disturb you on your date. Does that relieve you?"

For a minute, the young woman considered this. She finally accepted it with a little nod. "Fine, but we're still going where you don't have any of your agents."

Perhaps the girl didn't realize he had agents everywhere in the city and, to avoid them, she'd have to leave. Oh well, Crocodile's smirk did not shrink in size. All the better. The former Shichibukai stood up from his chair, leaving his wine glass. "Of course," he agreed as he walked to the door. "I'm sure you've figured out how to tell my agents from the crowd."

"Of course I have," she huffed, resembling an offended bird fluffing out its feathers.

A knock on the door distracted the two.

"Come in," Crocodile's deep voice commanded.

Opening the door, a small man entered the room. He was dressed in a black suit and had gray hair. "Sir, there is a young man at the door here for the young lady." He looked from the master of the house to his still-peeved daughter next to him. "What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him to come in. We can't leave him standing at the door." Crocodile quirked an eyebrow at his daughter with the smirk still on his face. "I assume you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's not keep him waiting," the pirate chuckled.

Stopping, the young woman stared up at Crocodile. "Wait, you're going to meet with him?"

"Isn't it only natural to want to meet with the young man who will be taking my only daughter on a date?" The smirk on Crocodile's face widened as he looked down on his daughter.

She narrowed her eyes. However, she said nothing as she passed her father to the door.

Standing in the foyer stood a young man that was impeccably dressed. His hair was clean and his shoes were shiny with polish. He looked almost comfortable standing there. However, Crocodile could see the boy tapping a nice shoe against the tiles and his eyes shifted back and forth as he stared at the foyer's decorations.

"Welcome," the pirate's voice boomed in the foyer. "I've been wondering just who the young man escorting my daughter was."

"Hello, sir." The young man looked forward with a charming smile. It stayed on his face only until his eyes fell upon Sir Crocodile's giant golden hook. He blanched. Possibilities of the damage that hook could do to him were surely tumbling around inside his little mind. "I-I'm grateful to be taking your daughter with my tonight."

With a good-natured chuckle that meant more than it should have, Sir Crocodile pushed his daughter forward. "Well, go on," he urged when he saw her stare back at him, "Don't let me stop the two of you from having your fun tonight."

"Yes, sir," was all the young man said as he took the girl's arm.

The butler watched as the young couple left the house. Once they were gone, he turned back to the master of the house. "Sir," he spoke, "shall I give out the orders now they're gone?"

"Yes, I've delayed orders long enough." Crocodile told him. Turning, the ex-warlord walked back down the hall. "Don't let them get too far," he added. While his daughter was smart, she did tend to forget that she was dealing with a mastermind.


	8. Whitebeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiteboard has a lot of sons, but what about his daughter?

It was a beautiful day winding down into a romantic evening. The sun hadn't met with the horizon yet, but the citizens of this town were all preparing for nightfall. Little fire lights sparked up all down the streets while some businesses closed down for the day and others remained open.

There wasn't even a fuss over the huge ship docked at the harbor flying a pirate's Jolly Roger. After all, this peaceful little island in the New World was only such thanks to the protection of the mark of Whitebeard and the citizens were not so ungrateful that they would chase away their beneficiaries.

On the deck of the Moby Dick, pirates milled about. One woman pirate in particular was pacing back and forth across the planks. Her high-heeled shoes clacked as she paced and her skirt swished about her knees. Several of her crewmates watched her do so in amusement.

"Oi," Thatch grinned as he throw an arm about her shoulders, keeping her from her incessant pacing, "what are you so impatient for? Got a hot date or something?"

She rolled her eyes. This was not something that she wanted to deal with. Then again, she had been making it pretty obvious, hadn't she? Well, she wasn't going to be able to keep the cover over their eyes for long, so she decided on a different approach. She gave a little huff and turned her face away from her 'brother'. "As a matter of fact," she sniffed, "I do."

"Wait," Thatch said with a dumbfounded blink, "what?"

"I said that I do have a date tonight," she repeated.

"Sounds like our 'little sister' is all grown up," Marco commented as he stepped up to the two. With a wry smirk on his face, he ruffled her hair. He ignored her offended shout and the pout that followed after it.

Thatch frowned. "Why didn't you tell us about this date of yours, sis?"

"I'm a big girl," she told him, "I don't have to tell you about every little thing I do. Besides, I didn't want the teasing that was sure to come along with you guys knowing about my date." Stopping, she heard someone call her name. She pushed Thatch and Marco aside and ran to the side of the ship. A grin plastered itself onto her face. "I'll be down in a minute!" she called to him.

"That's your date?" Thatch couldn't hold himself back from leaning over to look. "The guy only looks a little older than Ace."

The second commander, hearing his name, perked up. "What about me?"

Marco answered, "Her date's about your age."

"You've got a date?"

"Yes!" She threw her hands up and nearly screamed in her exasperation. "I have a date. He is here and waiting for me. Does anybody else want a word in before I go?"

"I do."

All the pirates stopped, looking over to their captain and father. The great man sat a short ways behind them. He did not hold his halberd, but that made him no less intimidating. One brow was cocked high in amusement and curiosity. "Well," he said as he looked upon his 'daughter', "bring him on board. I want to speak with him."

"Okay," she answered, her voice quick and quiet.

Leaning over, Marco whispered to Thatch, "One hundred beri says the guy bolts."

Thatch opened his mouth to take the bet when her foot hit Marco's shin. The first commander yelped and leaned against the ship to try and relieve the pain in his leg. Neither one had the chance to try and make a glib apology before she was down the gangplank, nose held high in the air. Instead, they settled for watching the caller's face as she relayed the news.

"Two hundred beri on him puking," Izou piped up, not too far from them.

While the caller did, in fact, not puke, his face still went quite pale. His jaw hung open and he gave a nod, most likely speechless. The group on deck watched as she took his hand and led him up the gangplank.

"The guy looks like he's about to pass out," Ace muttered to Thatch who nodded in agreement.

The two stood in front of Whitebeard as he looked over his daughter's date. All present had to agree that the guy must have had some guts for just a young man in town. There he stood in front of one of the Four Emperors and he hadn't run screaming yet, though quite a few were waiting for it. Later, some of them joked that they couldn't even hear themselves think for how loudly his knees were knocking together.

"Will you be taking responsibility?" Whitebeard finally asked.

"Y-yes," the young man stuttered, his voice only just audible.

Whitebeard continued to stare at him for a good minute. Satisfied, he smirked. "Good."

Her face a blazing red, the young woman took her date's hand and led him off the ship. If she heard so much of a snicker, she shot a deathly glare at whomever she thought the culprit. She gave Marco and Thatch an especially nasty stare before sticking her tongue out and leaving the ship.

"What do you know?" Whitebeard commented as Marco and Izou tried to figure out if the bets were serious or not, "It seems as if there was some metal in that one after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've added to this from ff. I totally forgot that I wrote a Whitebeard chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my more favorite fics from my ff.net account that I posted from 2008 to 2011 and had 9 chapters. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
